Blue salva el día
by RougeElephant
Summary: "Green tiene el gusto de anunciar que hoy se dará una gran fiesta. Los esperamos a todos esta noche a las 8:00pm en mi casa en Viridian. Llevar bebidas, botanas y regalos, si no, no entrarás." Los PokéDex Holders tienen algunos problemas para entregar sus regalos del Día Blanco, así que Blue decide poner a andar su plan como mejor lo sabe hacer.


No tengo mucho que decirles, planeaba este fic desde hace ya un mes y ayer en unos momentos de insomnio lo escribí y quedé muy satisfecha con él. Espero que lo disfruten. ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fiction contiene grandes cantidades de SpecialShipping, MangaquestShipping, OldrivalShipping y FranticShipping.

* * *

Pokémon no es mío. Pero este fiction sí ¡Ho-ho-ho-ho

* * *

**Blue salva el día.**

"_Green tiene el gusto de anunciar que hoy se dará una gran fiesta. Los esperamos a todos esta noche a las 8:00pm en mi casa en Viridian. Llevar bebidas, botanas y regalos, si no, no entrarás."_

Blue sonrió a su anuncio, que había escrito en un pedazo de papel. Se encontraba en el edificio encargado de la imprenta de Kanto, iba a celebrar una fiesta, ya que pronto sería el día blanco, una festividad parecida al San Valentin, sólo que al revés. Puesto que ninguna chica se animaba a dar su regalo, Blue iba a ayudarles a la mejor manera que ella sabía.

-¿Qué tipo de letra quiere? –Preguntó el encargado.

-Arial, arial MUY grande. Unos…treinta. En primera plana. –Respondió Blue.

-¿Primera plana? Uh….eso cuesta…

-No me importa el costo. Aquí está mi tarjeta de crédito. Ahí mande la cuenta, usted sólo póngalo ¿Quiere? No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Lo que usted ordene señorita.

-Espero verlo para mañana mismo, que por eso he venido tan temprano. En fin ¡Hasta luego! –Sonrió Blue despidiéndose. Mientras pasaba la tarjeta a la que se descontaría el dinero, Blue no poseía tal tarjeta, no era suya, era en realidad de Green, se le había prestado por un tiempo en caso de emergencia pero se le había olvidado. El día blanco, era una festividad en donde las chicas que habían recibido regalos de chicos en San Valentin devolvían el favor regalando bombones o chocolates blancos, sin embargo desde San Valentin todas las chicas se encontraban algo incomodas. Pero eso no era problema para Blue, Blue quería verlos a todos felices, se sentía bien de ver a las demás personas felices, así que dio inicio a su plan. Voló hasta el centro comercial más cercano y entró con un carrito, donde comenzó a meter muchas bebidas, papitas fritas, chucherías, helados, botanas, aperitivos, pan, un poco de alcohol, adornos y las cosas que necesitaban para una fiesta. En total llenó cinco carritos, pagó con la tarjeta y pidió que le fueran entregados a la dirección de la casa de Green. Green, líder de Viridian no se encontraba, había salido en un viaje de "negocios" así que Blue se aprovechaba de que ella tenía el conocimiento de donde dejaba su llave de repuesto. Mientras iba camino a casa de Green para hacer arreglos se encontró con Red, el DexHolder Peleador, con una gran cara larga

-Hey rojito ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó Blue entusiasmada.

-¡Blue! Hola… -Respondió Red alegrando un poco su rostro y luego entristeciéndolo. –No muy bien que digamos…

-¿Qué ha pasado, campeón? –Preguntó Blue intrigada al ver a su amigo.

-Oh, nada…nada… Es sólo que….uh…bueno…

-¿Es sólo que qué Rojito?

-Hum…ya sabes…mañana es un día especial. O eso dice la gente, Ruby está muy preocupado. Dice que espera un gran regalo por parte de Sapphire sin embargo dice que en realidad no espera demasiado, al menos, que Sapphire sepa que día es. ¿Tú sabes que día es mañana?

-Claro que sí. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Yellow. –Mintió Blue para ver la reacción de Red.

-¿De veras? ¡Entonces tengo que comprarle un regalo ahora mismo! –Exclamó Red antes de echar a correr, pero después de unos segundos regresó a su sitio. –Oye, eso no es cierto. El cumpleaños de Yellow es el 3 de Marzo.

-¡Ho-ho! Casi te la creías Red

-¡Eso no fue amable! –Respondió Red con el ceño fruncido.

-Mañana es el día blanco. Por eso es que Ruby está tan preocupado. –Afirmó Blue.

-¿Día Blanco? ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Red intrigado.

-Es el día de San Valentin masculino, las chicas que recibieron regalos deben devolver el favor.

Red enrojeció un poco al escuchar aquello, miró hacia el césped y comenzó a mover su pie lentamente.

-Yo no di muchas cosas ese día….Sólo…bueno….lo que le regalé a Yellow.

-Ugh ¿Hablas de ese espantoso pastel? ¡Estuvo fatal!

-¡Hey! El pastel era sólo para Yellow. –Gritó Red enfurecido.

-¡Volviste a caer! No lo probé. Yellow estaba muy celosa de su pastel, debiste verla. Lo presumía a todos. Y lo guardó como si fuese un tesoro pirata. ¡Ho-ho! Sin embargo le eché una lamida. Como sea, mañana, si es que Yellow lo sabe, te regalará algo.

-¿Crees que lo haga?

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Pues….no sé….Me gustaría que lo hiciera. Pero ella es tan reservada, probablemente ni se haga nada mañana…En fin. Me regale algo o no yo estaré feliz sabiendo que disfrutó de mi pastel.

-¿Esa era la razón por la que estabas triste?

-Sí, un poco. Bueno, no. En realidad pasó otra cosa. Pero te contaré de eso después. Ahora estoy intrigado y triste….Bueno, iré a entrenar un poco para despejarme –Respondió Red un poco más animado pero a la vez triste.

-Está bien Red. Por cierto ¿Qué harás mañana a las 8?

-¿Quieres invitarme a salir? –Preguntó Red inocentemente.

-¡Ugh! ¡Nunca! Pero daré una fiesta y quiero tu trasero ahí. Y si no estás voy a patearte.

-¡Estaré ahí! ¡Cuenta con eso! –Dijo Red alarmado. -¡Ya me voy! ¡Adiós Blue!

Blue sonrió maliciosamente y Red huyó como cual perro legendario salvaje asustado. Ya tenía a un invitado en la manga, necesitaba hacer que todos sin excepción alguna estuviesen ahí. Se encaminó a casa de Green nuevamente y esta vez se encontró con Crystal dando grandes pasos furiosos.

-¡Hey Crystal! ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Blue felizmente.

-¡Qué no pasó querrás decir! –Respondió Crystal de una manera muy agresiva.

-¿Gold? –Preguntó Blue. Crystal suspiró enfadada

-Pues sí. La razón de todos mis enfados siempre ha sido él.

-¿Ahora qué hizo?

Crystal estaba echando humo de la ira. Refunfuñaba y se oponía a hablar.

-Si no me dices que pasó, no podré ayudarte.

-Le coqueteaba a otra chica. Llevamos sólo tres meses saliendo y siempre me hace lo mismo…ya me estoy cansando de ello…. –Ladró por fin Crystal.

-¿A la enfermera Joy, de nuevo? –Preguntó Blue.

-¡No! Ojala hubiera sido ella. Pero esta vez fue otra persona…y ni si quiera puedo enfadarme con ella. –Suspiró Crystal. –Fue a Yellow.

Ahora la pieza de Red triste encajaba en el rompecabezas. Seguramente Gold había hecho alguna propuesta extraña a Yellow, Yellow no habría respondido y seguramente Gold había hecho algo extraño, que hiciera que Crystal se enfadara, y Red que venía de la dirección de casa de Yellow pudo haber sido testigo de ello y por eso estaba tan triste.

-¿Qué hizo Yellow? –Preguntó Blue a Crystal. Crystal echó una risa pequeña y miró a Blue con sus grandes ojos.

-Se le puso el rostro rojo como su enamorado. Y escapó corriendo. Yo por mi parte discutí con Gold. Nos peleamos, probablemente vamos a terminar con todo esto… -Respondió por fin Crystal. Blue se alarmó, eso no sonaba bien para su plan.

-¡No hagas algo tonto! ¿No crees que hay una razón para que Gold haga esas cosas?

-¿Ser un tonto? –Preguntó inocentemente Crystal a lo que Blue echó a reir y Crystal también al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

-No, no. Tal vez quiere tu atención. Dime ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en el laboratorio?

Crystal puso su dedo índice en sus labios haciendo un recuento de las horas que pasaba en el laboratorio, le tomó pocos segundos antes de darse cuenta que realmente eran muchas las horas. Entristeció un poco y habló lamentándose

-…Sí….la mayor parte del día.

-Gotcha. Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-¿Y qué podría hacer? –Preguntó Crystal mortificada al darse cuenta de su error.

-Discúlpate con Gold y habla sobre ello. Si se siente él olvidado.

-Seguramente no querrá verme. Le grité cosas terribles….además…mañana estará ocupado….

-No, no lo estará. Yo me encargaré de ello. Por cierto, Green dará una gran fiesta mañana, y me ha pedido que los invitase a todos sin excepción. Es mi deber encargarme que todos estén ahí. Será perfecto.

-¡Ahí estaré! –Respondió Crystal más animada.

-No te olvides de llevarle un regalo al Criador. Mañana es día blanco, recuérdalo.

-¡Es cierto! Estaba tan furiosa que lo había olvidado…Le daré un regalo especial. Muchas gracias Blue, nos vemos mañana

-¡Es a las ocho! –Recordó Blue agitando su brazo, Crystal se despidió de igual forma. Anotó otra rayita en su brazo derecho. Ya tenía a dos asegurados. Continuó su camino y en esta ocasión se encontró con el susodicho, sentado en un árbol.

-¿Qué pasa Criador? ¿Has pedido tus poderes y el huevo no ha roto? –Preguntó Blue.

-Ojala hubiera sido eso… -Respondió Gold de mala gana.

-Cuentale a Blue lo que ha pasado. –dijo Blue felizmente. Gold lo pensó un buen rato y luego suspiró.

-Es Crystal…Hemos peleado. Dice que está cansada que la engañe en su cara. Pero yo no la engaño…bueno, no exactamente. Es que…yo…yo ¡Solo quiero su atención! Y la única forma de conseguirla es poniéndola celosa. Pero en vez de que me haga caso, discute conmigo y se enfada. Creo que nuestra relación no va nada bien…

-Tal vez está ajetreada con el trabajo. Una relación consta de entendimiento mutuo, ambos deben tener tiempos juntos pero también merecen su espacio. Es cosa que deben aprender, a repartir esos tiempos y respetarlos. Su empleo es su empleo, y sus citas son sus citas. –Respondió Blue amablemente.

-¿Crees que me estoy interponiendo en su trabajo? –Preguntó Gold con una tristeza en su tono de voz.

-No, pero coquetear con otras chicas en especial con Yellow tampoco es bueno. Yo creo, que ustedes dos deberían hablar.

-Pero Crystal no tiene tiempo para hablar….

-Te equivocas, mañana Green dará una fiesta y es obligatorio asistir. Así que Crystal estará ahí. Será mejor que vayas. Yo me encargaré de poner su trasero ahí.

Gold sonrió y se levantó con un brillo en los ojos, dio un abrazo a Blue y se despidió.

-¡Entonces yo también estaré! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Es a las ocho! -Gritó Blue. Gold asintió y echó a correr. Blue anotó otra rayita más en su brazo. Ahora sólo restaban tres personas más por confirmar, Yellow, Sapphire y Ruby. Los demás como Silver y Emerald serían invitados por el anuncio en el periódico y las cartas que llegarían de parte de "Green" con la advertencia de que si no iban, les patearía el trasero a todos. Aprovechando que se encontraba en Viridian, voló hasta el bosque para ir a la casa de Yellow. Se asomó por la ventana y miró como una bolsa de harina se rompía en la ventana. Blue se hizo hacia atrás y tocó la puerta.

-¡No voy a abrir! –Respondió Yellow.

-Abre Yellow. Soy yo, Red. Creo que me gustas. –Dijo Blue mientras ponía su mano en los labios para imitar la voz de Red. Puso su oreja derecha en la puerta y escuchó los rapidos pasos de Yellow, y luego abrió la puerta.

-¡Red! –Exclamó Yellow. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la castaña de ojos azules quien rápidamente puso su pie en la puerta y ganó fuerza para empujarla puerta.

-¡No, Blue! ¡No puedes entrar! ¡Nadie puede entrar!

-Ni te resistas Yellow. Tienes la fuerza de un Caterpie. –Respondió Blue empujando, tenía razón, Yellow dejó de oponer resistencia y soltó la puerta dejando a Blue la victoriosa entrar solo para mirar un desastre blanco en el suelo.

-¿Qué clase de desastre es este querida? ¿Hubo un debate de maquillaje para payasos en tu casa o qué?

Yellow se sonrojó y miró tristemente sus manos llenas de harina.

-En realidad…intentos de un pastel….

Blue sonrió llena de energía. Y corrió a la cocina. Al parecer Yellow era hasta ahora la única que bien sabía que día era mañana.

-¿Un pastel para Red eh?

-Sí… -Respondió Yellow temerosa. Señaló un pastel dentro de un recetario de postres. –Cuando salimos la última vez, dijo que daría lo que fuese por probarlo. Pero es demasiado caro y no me lo puedo permitir, así que decidí cocinarlo. Pero…pero….no me sale nada bien. Ya he hecho más de cinco y me estoy dando por vencida…

-¿Qué dices pequeña? Si tú eres buenísima en la cocina. Inclusive mejor que el inútil de Ruby. Y eso que él en las cosas femeninas, es más femenino que todas las chicas juntas. ¡Y con eso te digo todo!

Aquello provocó una pequeña risa en Yellow. Quien miró inocentemente a Blue.

-Uh…. ¿Debería decírtelo?

-¿Qué te gusta Red? Mujer, eso lo sabe todo Kanto. Bueno, Todo Kanto, menos Red. Es más, podría decir que lo sabe todo Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova…. ¡Hasta Giovanni! Inclusive podría decir que hasta el Pokémon legendario Mewtwo lo sabe.

El rostro de la rubia se puso muy sonrojado. Corrió hacia su habitación, Blue pensó que se había ido a esconder como era costumbre pero bajó enseguida con una pequeña libreta la cual mostró a Blue.

-Es…es para Red…. –Dijo temerosa Yellow. Blue ojeó la libreta, se encontraba llena de sus dibujos, entre ellos una pequeña historia hecha con crayones, donde había una pequeña chica con aspecto de Yellow siendo salvada por Red.

-Uhh eso me recuerda a …¡Yellow! ¡Tú eres la chica que tanto Red busca! ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Me da….miedo… -Dijo Yellow tristemente. –Pero, decidí que iba a decírselo. Pero nunca encuentro la forma…pienso que no le va a importar….pienso que ni le intereso…pero Red me dio esto….el otro día…

Yellow metió su mano dentro de su ropa en su pecho y sacó un pequeño collar en forma de corazón. El cual mostró a Blue, Blue lo miró detenidamente.

-Red vino el día de San Valentin por la noche, dijo que sentía que no hubiésemos podido pasar el día juntos, que estaba ocupado, le dije que no hacía falta…aunque en realidad había pasado todo el día haciendo un pastel para él, lo comimos juntos y antes de irse se giró y me entregó una pequeña caja.

"_No tengo mucho dinero, y realmente no sabía lo que te gustaría. Pero mire a una chica junto a su mejor amigo creo, porque iban de la mano y se mostraban mucho cariño, ella tenía un collar muy parecido…entonces dije, que nosotros también podríamos tener uno. Debe ser mágico porque daba felicidad…espero que la magia sirva contigo también. He puesto dos fotografías nuestras ¡El dependiente de la tienda dijo que así mejor! Pagué más porque pusieran nuestros nombres, no sé. Hice muchas cosas locas hoy. Espero que la magia sirva. También la puse en esta caja de colores. Y tiene una forma muy graciosa…bueno, espero que te guste. ¡Buenas noches, Yellow!"_

Blue observó como Yellow atesoraba aquel regalo que para Red era totalmente insignificante, aquella acción de regalarle un relicario en forma de corazón con sus nombres grabados y su fotografía, había hecho que Yellow se sintiera llena de valor y de felicidad. Blue no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Le encantaba mirar a su mejor amiga tan feliz.

-Porque Red me hizo esto, yo le estoy haciendo un pastel. Le compré también muchas Pokéballs, y un cupón para el casino. Y bueno…Red dijo que le gustaría mucho saber quién era aquella chica que salvó…y pensé que….tal vez…

-Sí. Deberías decírselo. Estoy segura, que nada más haría feliz a Red que saber que eras tú. –Dijo Blue feliz mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, sacó dos hojas de papel y comenzó a escribir.

-¿Qué…qué haces Blue?

-Escribo una carta. –Respondió Blue.

"_Estimado Ruby, mañana hay una importante reunión de los DexHolders, el equipo Rocket va a atacar Kanto con bombas y rayos láser. Es de suma importancia tu presencia aquí. Además, ha amenazado con destruir los concursos Pokémon por ser demasiado bobos. Si no estás aquí en mi casa para impedirlo, ellos serán destruidos. Así que, quiero tu trasero cursi en mi casa mañana a las 8. Si no, me encargaré de destruirte._

_Atentamente: Green, líder de Viridian._

_P.D: Te odio a ti y a todos excepto a Blue, Blue es brillante y hermosa y talentosa."_

"_Querida Sapphire he escrito esto porque he tenido un sueño que me ha ayudado a refrescar mi memoria. Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando, escuché que Green dará una gran fiesta mañana y me gustaría que fueses junto a mí para poder expresar mis sentimientos mejor que en esta cutre carta._

_Siempre tuyo. Ruby._

_P.D: Blue es genial."_

Blue metió las cartas y las selló, entregó las cartas a un Pelipper para ser entregadas. Miró el cielo, ya era bastante tarde. No tenía tiempo de ir personalmente y asegurarse que estuviesen ahí, quería pasar la noche ayudando a Yellow a hacer el pastel. Tomó dos huevos y los depositó en un balde. Yellow miró curiosa las acciones de Blue.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? No tenemos toda la noche. ¡Anda, anda! ¡A trabajar!

Yellow asintió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Yellow y Blue trabajaron como un equipo por casi toda la noche haciendo el pastel que en realidad era gigante. Y lo terminaron casi a la media noche. Blue quedó en casa de Yellow a dormir pero se despidió de ella temprano. Tenía que ir a casa de Green a hacer los preparativos para la gran fiesta. En cuanto llegó, se encontraban Emerald y Silver esperando.

-¡Qué bueno que han llegado! –Exclamó Blue.

-Recibimos una carta de Green diciendo que nos necesitaba urgentemente. –Dijo Silver sin mucha emoción.

-¡O patearía nuestros traseros! –Exclamó Emerald aterrado.

-Sí, sí. Pasa que dará un importante anuncio pero antes de eso decidió hacer una fiesta. Y yo, la brillante Blue he sido encargada de la lista de invitados y la organización y administración. Ustedes deben hacer lo que yo les pida ¿Está bien? ¿O quieren ser pateados?

-¡No, no! –Se apresuró a decir Emerald.

-Pues entonces vamos, que la fiesta es a las 8 y ya son la 1 de la tarde. –Dijo Blue guiando a Silver y Emerald después de abrir la puerta de la entrada. Llegaron los camiones de carga y comenzaron a adornar la casa, preparar alimentos y poner bebidas. Aquello llevó toda la tarde, cuando dio el cuarto para las ocho comenzaban a llegar algunas personas que fueron atraídas por el anuncio en el periódico, Blue dejó a cargo a Silver por ser el más competente, y voló para asegurarse que los invitados principales estuviesen presentes. Desde las alturas observó a Crystal volando en Xatu directo a casa de Green. También vio a Red caminando tranquilamente desde Pallet. Ruby iba a toda prisa, Sapphire también le seguía. Blue sonrió de ver como su plan estaba yendo a la perfección. Sin embargo, había alguien que aún no había visto. Se trataba de Yellow. Voló hasta su casa y tocó la puerta.

-¿Yellow? ¿Estás ahí?

-Uh…está abierto Blue…pasa….

Blue asintió y abrió la puerta. Yellow se encontraba parada con el rostro escondido tras una sudadera azul y unos pantalones holgados. Blue, quien tenía un vestido azul y un collar de perlas se horrorizó.

-¿Dónde vas con ese atuendo? ¿A destapar caños y salvar princesas?

-¿No luzco bien? –Preguntó mortificada Yellow.

-Si tu plan era parecer hombre lo has hecho perfecto. ¡Luces terrible cariño!

-Siento no ser tan femenina y linda como tú…

-Ah, conmigo no vengas a llorar. –Dijo Blue mientras levantaba los brazos dándole la vuelta a Yellow en dirección a su habitación. Yellow se dejó llevar. Blue la sentó en su cama y abrió su armario. Sacó ropa por ropa haciendo muecas.

-No sirve…no sirve….no sirve… ¡Inservible! ¿De dónde sacas toda esta ropa tan horrenda? –Preguntó Blue.

-Me la ha regalado mi tío… -Respondió Yellow. Blue comprendió todo. Sacó su Pokégear de su bolso y marcó.

-¿A…a quién le llamas Blue? –Preguntó Yellow preocupada.

-¿Ruby? ¿Vas para la reunión? Regresa de inmediato a la casa de Yellow. Ella y Red tendrán una cita y Yellow viste como un pescador. ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Se puso esos pantalones. Vale, nos vemos aquí en menos de tres minutos. –Dijo Blue mientras colgaba.

-¡Ruby! ¿Qué va a hacer Ruby aquí? –Preguntó alarmada Yellow.

-No debe tardar…-Respondió Blue. Y tuvo razón, no tardó demasiado en que se escuchara el golpetear de una ventana, Blue abrió y Ruby pudo entrar, sudado y cansado

-¡Vine en cuanto pude! –Exclamó Ruby. Se limpió con un pañuelo la frente y observó a Yellow con el mismo horror que Blue al inicio. –Entiendo la emergencia. Veamos… ¿Qué tenemos?

Ruby se dirigió al armario de Yellow. Sacó algunas ropas y buscó una maquina de coser.

-Estará lista en unos minutos. Blue, por favor, encárgate del peinado.

Blue asintió y tomó a Yellow de los hombros. Yellow fue llevada forzosamente a bajar. Blue buscó un cepillo, una plancha para el cabello, perfumes y otras cosas. Deshizo la coleta de Yellow y peinó su cabello largo. Comenzó a hacerle rizado las puntas de su largo cabello rubio. Se situó después en su rostro y sacó de su bolso maquillaje, sólo necesito colocar sombra azul en sus parpados, un sutil rosa en sus labios y poco rubor en sus mejillas. Ruby, como dijo antes estuvo abajo en minutos. Blue levantó a Yellow y le sacó la sudadera azul. Yellow enrojeció

-¡B-Blue! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Ruby está aquí!

-Ruby es como mitad mujer ¡Así que cállate! –Respondió Blue mientras Ruby la miraba enfadado, pero ignoró aquello.

Ruby y Blue ignoraron sus suplicas y quitaron la ropa holgada de Yellow quien se cubría con sus manos. Con ayuda de Ruby pudieron ponerle el vestido entre jaloneo y jaloneo, grito de auxilio y golpes muy inútiles y débiles. Ruby había logrado hacer un vestido negro con holanes amarillos perfectos. También había zapatillas. Todo estaba listo, ya no parecía un hombre.

-Una victoria más para Ruby el fabuloso. No he ganado más de cien concursos por nada ¡Eh! Bueno, debo irme o me patearán el trasero. –Respondió Ruby orgulloso.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Hay una limusina esperándonos. –Respondió Blue alegre. Tomó a Yellow de la mano y ambos salieron de la casa. Tanto Ruby como Yellow miraron asombrados aquella limusina blanca y grande.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta limusina Blue?

-Ya saben….cortesía de Green.

Respondió Blue giñando un ojo mientras daba palmadas a su bolso, donde se encontraba la tarjeta de cliente ultra platino de Green. Los tres subieron y se dirigieron a la fiesta, la cual ya tenía treinta minutos de haber empezado. Cuando la limusina llegó, mucha gente estaba entrando, inclusive habían dos guardias en la entrada. Ruby entró asombrado y Yellow tras de Blue. Green se encontraba en la puerta de su casa con dos maletas a sus lados, la boca abierta y los ojos casi se le salían.

-Que… es… esto. –Decía sin parpadear.

-¡Qué buena broma esa de la carta! ¡Menuda sorpresa! Debiste haberme dicho que sólo era una fiesta. Qué bueno que siempre estoy fabuloso. –Dijo Ruby hacia Green dándole palmadas en la espalda. Entró sin chistar a la fiesta. Blue sonrió hacia Green quien continuaba sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No vas a entrar a tu fiesta, Green? –Preguntó Blue. –Cierra la boca cariño, que te van a entrar bichos.

Green quería estallar de ira, pero estaba tan confundido que podría herirse a sí mismo. Suspiró tratando de hacer respiraciones de diez segundos. Sabía que la tragedia ya estaba hecha, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Miró el periódico y leyó la primera plana. Sin oponerse, se giró a mirar a uno de los guaridas.

-¿Hay algún smoking por aquí? –Preguntó Green más calmado.

-Claro que sí. Pase por aquí. –Indicó uno de los guardias. Green le siguió mientras Yellow entraba con Blue del brazo. Blue estaba orgullosa, aquellos que se encontraban peleados ahora estaban juntos, cada quien por su lado. Gold estaba abrazando a Crystal, quien lucía hermosa con el cabello recogido. Ruby y Sapphire estaban sentados en la piscina personal de Green metiendo los pies en ella. Sapphire mojaba a Ruby inocentemente y Ruby parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Y…Yellow?

Blue despertó de su encanto, Red estaba parado frente a ellas atónito con los ojos muy de fuera. Llevaba puesto un traje negro que le quedaba muy bien. Y llevaba una rosa en su abrigo. Yellow se ocultó tras Blue.

-Ho-hola Red…

Blue sonrió pícaramente y se soltó de Yellow para tomarla de los hombros y colocarla en frente. Yellow se puso completamente sonrojada. Red también se sonrojo.

-Te…te miras muy bien. –Pudo pronunciar Red lentamente.

-Gra…gracias Red...-Dijo Yellow mirando a los costados.

Blue tomó a Yellow de la mano y la colocó en la mano de Red. Y también puso en su mano izquierda el relicario de Yellow y le susurró a Red antes de irse _"Ella olvidó ponerse esto."_ Caminó hasta Yellow y le entregó una caja envuelta en un regalo y le susurró de la misma forma que a Red _"Creo que esto va a servirte esta noche." _Les guiñó un ojo y continuo su camino. Red miró su mano y sonrió tenuemente.

-Ah, Yellow. No pensé que todavía tuvieras esto… -Dijo Red mientras miraba el relicario en sus manos.

-¿Bromeas? Yo lo he guardado desde que me lo regalaste. –Dijo Yellow temerosa. Luego se tapó la boca y Red sonrió.

-¿Me permites? –Preguntó Red posicionándose tras Yellow, Yellow asintió con el rostro sonrojado. Red abrió el seguro del collar y se lo colocó a Yellow suavemente.

-Respecto…a lo que pasó con Gold, Red…yo….

-No te preocupes de eso Yellow. Sé que no tienes nada con Gold. Puedo verlo, él está muy bien con Crystal. –Dijo Red aliviado mirando a Gold y Crystal los cuales bailaban como unos tortolitos. Yellow suspiró y miró la caja que había dado Blue.

-Uh….Red….feliz día blanco… -Dijo Yellow temerosa extendiendo sus manos. Red se asombró, pero se sonrojó y tomó el regalo en las manos.

-No debiste molestarte Yellow…de veras… ¿Qué es? –Exclamó Red mientras agitaba el regalo. Lo abrió bruscamente rompiendo la envoltura. Yellow abrió mucho los ojos y quedó atónita cuando Red sacó la libreta de la caja. Quería gritar, hablar y evitar que Red viese la libreta pero el miedo la congeló. Red la miró confundido y ojeó la libreta. Le tomó escasos minutos decifrar aquel mensaje, miró a Yellow como si le hubiesen dado una noticia muy impactante y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Red abrió sus brazos y abrazó a Yellow fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Yellow? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

-Lo siento…Red…yo….

-Eras tú todo este tiempo…. –Dijo Red suavemente mientras abrazaba a Yellow –Ya no te disculpes. Por favor, ya no lo hagas. Yo comprendo, de veras entiendo. Tenías miedo que me decepcionara ¿No? Me buscaste todo este tiempo como yo te busqué a ti. Pero todo este tiempo la persona que buscaba estaba frente a mi…

Yellow comenzó a sollozar abrazando a Red de igual forma. Red se separó de ella un poco rompiendo el abrazo colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Yellow.

-Sabía que era imposible para mí estar enamorado de otra chica que no fuese ella.

Los ojos de Yellow se congelaron cuando Red se inclinó para besarle tenuemente.

-Gracias, Yellow. Este es el mejor día que he podido tener en mucho tiempo. –Susurró Red cortando el beso, pero inmediatamente continuándolo. Blue, quien los espiaba desde atrás soltó un suspiro. Su trabajo ahí había terminado, se dirigió esta vez al lugar donde estaban Crystal y Gold.

-¿Hacías todo eso, porque querías atención Gold? –Preguntaba Crystal. Gold bajó la mirada y asintió. Crystal sonrió suavemente y abrazó a Gold atrayéndolo fuertemente hacía ella. –Sólo tenías que decirlo Gold. No era necesario hacer todo eso…

-Entonces…. ¿Me perdonarás? –Preguntó Gold tímidamente.

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondió Crystal dándole un beso en la frente. Gold sonrió y la abrazo, más confiado de sus acciones. Blue sonrió y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás, espiando ahora a Sapphire y Ruby.

-¿Era cierto lo que escribiste en la carta? –Preguntó Sapphire a Ruby mientras daba la carta. Ruby la leyó detenidamente y comprendió quien la había escrito. Antes de reclamar que no había sido él Sapphire se aferró a su brazo acariciándole.

-Uh…yo…. –Dijo Ruby confuso.

-Gracias, Ruby. Era lo que quería oír. No quiero palabras de amor, basta con que estés aquí tal y como prometiste. Te amo también. –Dijo Sapphire cerrando los ojos abrazada de Ruby. Ruby supo que no había mucho que hacer.

-Te amo también Sapphire, feliz día blanco. –Respondió Ruby más confiado. Miró hacia al frente. –Gracias, Blue.

Blue sonrió más alegremente. Dejó su lugar de espionaje y caminó hasta la barra. Pidió un Vodka y se sentó a esperar. Le fue entregada y Blue caminó solitariamente hasta el balcón más alto, donde nadie estaba. Se asomó por la ventana recibiendo el aire de la noche.

-¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta de tus planes? –Se escuchó una voz masculina desde atrás. Blue se giró de golpe para encontrarse frente a un chico de cabello castaño alborotado y un traje blanco.

-¿Ahora vas a patearnos a todos y sacarnos de tu casa? –Preguntó Blue pícaramente.

-No, la gente dice que es la mejor fiesta del siglo. –Respondió Green colocándose a la derecha de Blue. –Es mejor disfrutarla, ya mañana podré morir al ver todo lo que has gastado.

-Ha sido por una buena causa. –Respondió Blue mientras miraba hacia abajo. Red y Yellow estaban juntos, abrazados. Ruby y Sapphire tomados de la mano. Y por primera vez, Gold y Crystal no estaban peleando.

-Lo sé. Todos se ven muy felices por aquí… -Respondió Green mirando en la misma dirección. -¿Y tú, Blue? ¿Disfrutas del cariño ajeno a ti?

Blue miró nostálgica la escena de amor. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse brillosos.

-Hoy ya se cumplen varios años desde que fui separada de mis padres. Ellos siempre se amaron y me amaron a mi también. No me gustaba verles pelear y yo siempre hacía que se reconciliaran. Crecí siendo feliz viendo a las demás personas serlo, así que, si mis amigos están bien juntos, con las personas que los aman yo estaré bien.

-Has salvado el día blanco Blue. Felicidades. –Exclamó Green. Blue dio un sorbo a su Vodka sin quitar la vista de Red y Yellow. Green arrebató suavemente la bebida dejándola en otro sitio y en su lugar entregando una piña colada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó Blue molesta. Green llevó su dedo índice hacia sus labios.

-No quiero que te pongas borracha y arruines mi fiesta. Después de todo, voy a pagar por ella. Eres feliz viendo como otros se aman. Pero ¿Quién te ama a ti? –Preguntó Green. Blue no sabía que responder y guardo silencio. Green se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro tomándola de la barbilla. Se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios, la grande Blue ahora estaba siendo guiada por sus acciones, paralizada ante el contacto del hombre. –Yo, por supuesto.

Blue abrió mucho los ojos cuando Green fundió sus labios suaves junto a los suyos. Después de unos segundos los cerró para poder disfrutar de aquel repentino beso. Blue, que siempre robaba, era ahora siendo robada por el dueño de la casa que había tomado prestada para sus planes malignos. Le era arrebatado un beso de su boca.

-Tomaré esto como un pago por todo lo que has gastado en esta fiesta. Así que, por ahora no pensemos en ello. ¿Quieres bailar, Blue? –Preguntó Green extendiendo su mano hacia Blue. Blue, fingió su enojo para ocultar su emoción interior. Aceptó de buena gana dándole su mano a Green acompañándolo a unirse a las demás personas.

-Feliz día blanco, Green. –Exclamó Blue recostada en su hombro.

-Feliz día blanco Blue. –Dijo Green suavemente tomándola del brazo uniéndose a la mejor fiesta del siglo.


End file.
